


Kingdoms

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Ball AU, F/M, Fluff, Kakarrot - Freeform, Queen ChiChi, Romance, Short One Shot, chichi - Freeform, goku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Celebrating ChiChi's birthday with this short fluff of ChiChi as Queen in a medieval era.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Kingdoms

ChiChi viewed the battle from the parapet of her castle. As Queen, ChiChi was advised to stay inside and hide in the deep catacombs of her castle. Her Royal Advisor and Captain of her Guards insisted but Queen ChiChi refused. She will not hide. She thought it boost the morale of her troops to see her standing alongside them, giving battle commands, assisting the wounded and sometimes taking part in the action, firing arrows and catapults from the battlement.

King Gyumao was a beloved, strong and respected ruler. His formidable height and massive body made him a strong and dominant King. ChiChi being his only heir; a petite girl had her climbing an uphill battle for respect all her life. Her father foresaw this and educated ChiChi with private tutors, trained her in archery, sword fighting, physical combat and had her sit in on meetings where she can learn from him.

Since the untimely death of King Gyumao, kingdoms who looked on Fire Mountain with respect and example of power saw it weak without its strong king and young, petite daughter as ruler. They saw it as an opportunity to conquer. Even the kingdom felt vulnerable without King Gyumao. Throughout the first months of her rule, ChiChi battled within her own court over her as a leader. She was thought too young and weak being a woman. The private tutors, years of sitting in her father’s meetings and attending visits with other kingdoms helped her earn respect in the court. Just as ChiChi got unity in her courts, attacks from outside forces began.

Countries that once allied with her kingdom and sought aide when they went through challenging times, thought to expand their kingdom by conquering Fire Mountain. ChiChi held back the invaders but the Saiyan kingdom was a formidable foe.

But she had allies from within. That was the only reason why her kingdom was able to hold back the invasion and strategize against the Saiyan kingdom.

“Your Majesty!!” a guard called her. “The Saiyan forces are retreating.”

ChiChi looked over the battlement at the soldiers falling back. On top of his decorated horse, sat the Saiyan Prince. His angry scowl was like a tattoo on his face. He always wore that expression even when she and her father met with the Saiyan King. The Prince Vegeta never agreed with the alliance. The Saiyan kingdom was known for fighting. The best fighters on Earth came from the Saiyan Kingdom. King Vegeta would’ve tried conquering her kingdom were it not for the sacred dragon balls King Gyumao possessed. This made Fire Mountain the most powerful of the Seven Kingdoms of Earth and kept other kingdoms at bay until King Gyumao passing.

King Gyumao’s death left Fire Mountain kingdom vulnerable for the first time in centuries, and after Prince Vegeta overthrew and murdered his father for not attacking Fire Mountain at King Gyumao’s death, the Saiyan Prince was determined to finally possess the dragon balls and make the Saiyan kingdom the most powerful kingdom on Earth.

“Call off this senseless fighting!” ChiChi told Vegeta. “Look at the dead and wounded on both sides!”

“It will end when I have the dragon balls and the head of that traitorous Kakarrot! Nothing less! Enjoy this victory for the next battle, I will be the winner!!” Prince Vegeta vowed before pulling the reigns of his horse and retreating with his forces.

While the soldiers around ChiChi cheered at the retreat, ChiChi was solemn as she knew this was only a reprieve until the next battle. This was the third attack in the past month. This recent attack happened days after her kingdom recovered from the previous attack.

ChiChi stepped away from the battlement’s ledge. Soldiers were tending to the wounded until the maidens arrive and care for them. Others were checking on the damages of the castle and weapons. ChiChi approached a soldier. “Krillin, report to me of the wounds and casualties.”

Krillin was occupied applying pressure to the wounded Nam but nodded. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

As ChiChi descended the stone staircase, several maidens rushed upward to tend to the soldiers.

“Your Majesty,” Nurse Violet met ChiChi at the bottom of the stairs. “The Captain has been wounded.”

This was bad. Her Captain of the Guards was a large part of her kingdom’s victories. “How badly?”

Prince Vegeta struck him with his sword. It pierced his armor but it’s not a deep cut. He has a few bruised ribs when he was knocked off his horse. He’s recovering but he’s grouchy.

“I’ll talk to him,” ChiChi promised.

As Nurse Violet rushed upstairs, ChiChi noticed one of her unlikely allies approaching. “Broly,” she smiled seeing the tall, brute man, cover in dirt and blood (not his). He was a Saiyan who defected after the overthrow of King Vegeta. He aligned himself with ChiChi’s kingdom and was a formidable ally on the battlefield.

“Your Majesty,” Broly bowed before her. “I heard the South Wing---”

“It took a hit,” ChiChi informed him as they walked. She picked up her pace knowing where Broly wanted to go. “There were some injuries but not Cheelai. We moved her soon after the battles started. Yamcha had a premonition about that wing. It was vulnerable from the last attack but repairs will resume after we assess the damage, death and wounded.

They were in the lower levels of the castle where families of the court and staff hid until the fighting ended. People bustled around comforting each other, rushing to gather supplies and food to aid and care for the soldiers who fought valiantly.

“I’ll assist with the construction,” Broly volunteered. “But first I must check on Cheelai.”

ChiChi understood why. She stopped at a room. Broly looked at the closed door anxious to be inside. “Why don’t you check on her and your son first?” she opened the door. Broly stood in the doorway astonished at Cheelai lying in bed cuddling with a sleeping infant. “He was born two hours ago.”

“He?” Broly stared awed mother and son are well. “Go to them,” ChiChi encouraged before poking his armor. “You might want to remove your bloodied armor first.”

Broly looked at his armor of dirt and caked blood. It was as if he finally realized how dirty he appeared. He couldn’t meet his son this way. Broly removed the heavy armor and boots until he stood barefoot in loose black pants and a shirt. Cheelai burst into tears happy to see Broly alive and happy to introduce him to his son.

While the family enjoy a happy reunion, ChiChi left to check on the Captain of the Guard.

* * *

Kakarrot hated being injured. As one of the strongest Saiyans, Kakarrot prided himself on his skills as a fighter and how he was rarely injured. It was a sacrifice for this injury. Broly was distracted with his mind on a pregnant Cheelai. He didn’t see Vegeta closing in. Broly would’ve received a mortal injury if he didn’t intervene.

Kakarrot stood in front of a mirror in loose black pants, shirtless with a bandage over his right breast. He grimaced at the bandage and wondered if it will leave a scar. He wasn’t vain but he always prided himself on lack of injuries and battle scars.

In the mirror, he noticed ChiChi standing in the side entrance to his room. Normally, anyone wanting to speak to him would enter through his front door which was locked. The side entrance was always locked with only him and Queen ChiChi having access. That wasn’t a surprise. ChiChi is queen and had access to all rooms but never accessed through the side door.

Kakarrot bowed before her. “Your Majesty.”

ChiChi stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. The click of the lock shutting them in echoed over the room. “I was told you were injured. My,” she strolled to him “Captain of the Guard is never injured and always come out of battles untouched. At least, that’s what you told me.”

Kakarrot shrugged with a boyish grin. “No one’s perfect.”

ChiChi touched the bandaged wound. “No one.” Her hand trailed from the wound to the solid muscles on his chest. Her fingers glided over the muscles as one familiar with this body. “But this body is perfection.”

“No, My Queen,” Kakarrot grasped ChiChi’s hand and pressed his lips to her soft skin. “your body is perfection.”

“Your flattery, my Captain, has earned you a kiss.”

Goku pulled ChiChi to him. He took that kiss, pressing her lips against his and forcing her mouth open to taste even more of her. As their bodies caressed against each other while they kissed, Kakarrot’s lower body let ChiChi know he wanted more than a kiss.

ChiChi could feel herself being pushed back to the bed but she stopped him. “Not yet.” She only came by to check on him and only mean to be gone for a few minutes. The castle and kingdom were in recovery mode. There were many people to check on and she couldn’t be gone long without questions arising.

Instead of giving into to Kakarrot’s needs, ChiChi embraced him. “I’m so glad you’re safe. Prince Vegeta’s forces were so brutal this time and when I heard you were injured……”

Kakarrot caressed her back. “I don’t plan to die by Vegeta’s hand.”

He sounded confident but his injury bothered ChiChi. “He hates you so much. He calls you a traitor.”

“He’s the traitor, greedy for power.” Prince Vegeta wanted his help in staging the coup against his father but Kakarrot refused. He didn’t align with Vegeta but his brother did. Together with more allies they overthrew King Vegeta which left his homeland a divided, chaotic country.

“This war has cost you so much.” ChiChi would never forget Kakarrot coming to her homeland to warn her of the impending war after the overthrowing of King Vegeta. “You lost your home, your brother.”

Kakarrot scowled at the mention of Raditz’s name. “He turned his back on our kingdom when he helped overthrow our King. His actions got our father killed in the rebellion. I’m glad our mother isn’t alive to witness Raditz’s betrayal. I have no family left.”

“That’s not true,” ChiChi told him. “You do have a family. Me.”

ChiChi thought Kakarrot would smile at her words but he frowned. “You know that can’t be. Your kind sees me as an ally. They are grateful for my warnings and the power and muscle Broly and I bring to your army but they won’t accept me as a suitor.”

“Why not?” ChiChi asked him. “My kingdom welcomes you, Broly and Cheelai. Even after this war end, they will accept you.”

“What about your people forbidden unions between Saiyan countrymen and the Oxen people of your kingdom?”

It was well known that unions between Saiyans and Oxens were forbidden. Even her father forbid it when he noticed her gaze on Kakarrot during a visit to the Saiyan kingdom. He never explained why and with him gone, ChiChi made her own choice and welcomed the blossoming love between her and Kakarrot.

“I never understood why my father forbade it but I am Queen and I want you and you know I am not ashamed of us.” As much as she cared for Kakarrot, ChiChi knew she couldn’t share the news with her kingdom. They did admire Kakarrot as a welcome ally but welcoming as a suitor was very different. Perhaps after the war end things will change. “Besides, my people’s reaction we can’t come forward now. Prince Vegeta would see you aligning with me a deeper betrayal to the Saiyans.”

Vegeta was disappointed at Kakarrot’s refusal to join him but was furious he aligned with ChiChi’s kingdom and fought him. “You’re right. It would make you vulnerable. He would go to the extremes to punish me through you and I can’t have that.” When Kakarrot warned ChiChi, he came as an ally and one who wanted revenge for his father’s death. He noticed ChiChi the few times she accompanied her father to the Saiyan kingdom. She was beautiful but with the warning their kind were forbidden, he never thought of having a relationship until ChiChi welcomed him in her kingdom and their alliance blossomed to love. “It’s best he thinks I only aligned with you to defeat him.”

ChiChi agreed. “I want our kingdoms to be peaceful. There’s been a peaceful alliance for generations but after this, can Prince Vegeta be trusted to not attack again?”

“No.” Kakarrot knew Vegeta will stop at nothing until the dragon balls are his. “He overthrew his father and my father was killed in the process of his rebellion. He doesn’t want peace. He wants to rule all the seven kingdoms on Earth and he knows the magic of the dragon balls will help him achieve that.”

ChiChi suspected that, too. Her father was challenged as a new king but after showing his might, the other kingdoms backed down. “Prince Vegeta’s not alone. Other kingdoms have attacked for the dragon balls since my father’s death. King Piccolo. King Red.” They retreated in defeat but ChiChi knew they will return. There was only one way to stop this. “When we defeat Prince Vegeta, what if we combine our kingdoms and you become King of the Saiyans?”

Kakarrot pointed to himself astonished. “Me? King?”  
  


“Why not? Your family was in the Saiyan Royal Court for ages. Your father was an advisor to King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta wanted you in the takeover. He wanted your skills and strength as a fighter on his side. You convinced Broly, one of the best soldiers in the Saiyan army to join you and not fight with Vegeta.”

He did but it wasn’t all him. Broly was concerned of the uprising against Saiyans. He saw the Saiyan kingdom falling into chaos under Vegeta’s rule and worried for his pregnant wife, Cheelai. He didn’t think it was safe and talking with Kakarrot, saw ChiChi’s kingdom as a safe haven for his family.

Kakarrot rubbed the back of his head, surprisingly awkward at the idea of being king. “I guess so, but king?”

“Combining our kingdoms will make us the most powerful on the planet. We will have peace again. You have the strength in leadership and charism to return order to your country after Vegeta is defeated. My people, the Oxens, and your people, the Saiyans, will grow stronger together and provide a formidable front against possible attacks against King Piccolo again and King Cold. My spies have told me King Cold is watching and planning.”

“King Cold?” King Cold was an enemy of the Saiyans. There was a civil war between their races when he was a baby. Kakarrot remembered the heroic tales his father told him as a child. What Bardock failed to tell Kakarrot, the war ended in a stalemate and left the Saiyans casualties that devasted his country. If King Cold was plotting his own attack on Fire Mountain, Kakarrot knew ChiChi needed him and what was left of the Saiyan army to defend against King Cold and never let him acquire the mystical dragon balls.

“What do you think?” ChiChi asked again. “Us King and Queen of our kingdoms. A union that should guarantee peace for years. We can leave our children a dynasty.”

“Children?” Kakarrot inquired.

“I was thinking two,” ChiChi proposed. “One can rule each kingdom.”

From defector of his kingdom and losing his family to possibly being king over his people and growing a family, Kakarrot’s life was changing in ways he never imagined. He never thought aligning with Queen ChiChi of the Oxen people of Fire Mountain and keeper of the dragon balls would bring him this possible good fortune of love and a bright future.

“My Queen,” Kakarrot knelt before her. “No matter what. Over my people, I swear my allegiance to you.”

“I don’t want your allegiance if I can’t have your love.”

Kakarrot smiled. She had that. All of it. “If my Queen wishes, I can show her. Saiyans are better with action than words.”

ChiChi mirrored his sly smile. “Show me.”

And he did.


End file.
